


Lolita

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insanity, Lolita complex, Romance, Stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su infantil sensualidad fue lo que le cautivó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

> Venga, es imposible nunca haber pensado en esta situación con este pairing.

**_ Lolita _ **

 

_“Su infantil sensualidad fue lo que le cautivó”_

 

Su cabello, sus ojos, su fino cuerpo, sus delicadas curvas; todo aquello le fascinaba en forma secreta. Ella, una niña, estudiosa, aplicada e infantil… Le había robado el corazón.

Su carácter inestable, aunque fuese capaz de sacarle de quicio, le encantaba. Nunca entendió como era capaz de pasar del enojo a la euforia, de una sonrisa a lágrimas, en tan solo segundos. Ella siempre se protegía tras una coraza de dureza, una careta de autosuficiencia. Pero él la conocía de verdad. Ella poseía un corazón tan frangir que con el más mínimo daño se rompería.

Era tan parecida a él.

A veces la observa cuando lee. El no tiene el habito de la lectura, los libros no le agradan demasiado, pero gusta de observarla tan concentrada —es el único en momento en que puede espiarla con total libertad—. Cada vez que ella pasa de página, humedece un dedo llevándolo a su boca. Él se siente volar, y se reprocha a sí mismo por concebir con erotismo aquella escena.

También, sin que ella se de cuanta, él abre la puerta de su cuarto y la observa dormir. Recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada, imaginando como se sentiría al tacto. Duerme de forma placida y tranquila, nada es capaz de perturbarla. Le agrada esa faceta de ella, tan tierna y delicada.

No sabe cuándo, ni donde, mucho menos sabe en qué momento comenzó a gustarle de esa forma. Ella es su compañera, su amiga fiel, nunca creyó poder verla bajo otra luz que no fuese la de amistad incondicional. Porque a sus ojos ella es una niña, pero la quiere solo para él. Porque ella es suya y no la quiere perder. Quiere que a su lado permanezca para siempre.

Porque Maka Albarn es la niña que él convertirá en mujer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
